Raging Storms
by Mystic-Rose529
Summary: Ashley is a 19 year old heiress to her unknown, extremely rich, inventor Grandfather's fortune. But what will she and her friend do when the house comes with some unexpected, dangerous Saiyan occupants, and a dangerous price.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT, so please don't sue. I ain't got any money anyway.

A/N: I actually got this idea from a snippet of a dream I had. The dream didn't have any DBZ characters in it, but I started thinking about what it would have been like if there were, and it just kinda escalated from there. There is sex in this story and there is some yaoi (m/m relations), so if that ain't your thing, don't read and don't complain to me about it. If you want the lemons when they come up, email me and I'll send it to you so that you can insert them in the right places. My email address is Jadedrose825 yahoo. com.(delete the spaces and add the "at" symbol. This thing doesn't like special characters). Thanks. I hope ya'll enjoy. Oh! and don't forget to review!

* * *

**_RAGING STORMS_**: **Chapter One**

The rain was coming down in awful torrents as she drove her F-250 truck up the drive behind the lawyer's car. Ashley stifled a sigh; she was now a multimillionaire on her way to her new house. Her grandfather on her father's side, of whom she had never met, had just recently past away. And since she was his only living relative, she got everything: the mansion, the money, the cars, the stocks, everything.

Her best friend, Brandi, had been ecstatic. Ashley had actually offered to give to Brandi a big share of her inheritance; she had no interest in becoming a pampered rich girl. Brandi, proving why she was Ashley's best friend, had looked at her like she was crazy and then told her as much. But she did agree to go with Ashley and move in with her. A mansion was an awfully big house to live in alone.

After several long moments of silence, Ashley could finally catch glimpses of the house through the trees.

"Brandi, wake up," she told her friend. "We're here."

"Huh?" Brandi asked, sleepily.

"We're here. Sit up so you can see the house. It's just past those trees."

Another moment of silence, with the exception of the rain's constant pounding on the car, then they were past the trees.

"Whoa," they said in unison.

"That ain't no house, that's a damn castle!" Brandi declared, her southern accent making itself known.

The mansion did, indeed, look like dark, limestone castle. The monstrous front entrance was set back between two large, square towers. Long walls stretched out from those tower before ending in even taller, rounded towers on the either end of the castle. The door to the castle itself was lost in the middle section.

"Damn," Brandi said again. "That things has to have at least ten floors!"

"Twelve," Ashley corrected. "Thirteen if you count the top floors of the towers."

"Oh, only twelve. That's not too big at all," Brandi said sarcastically. "How long is that thing?"

"Over 600 yards I believe."

"It's the size of six football fields?" Both girls had been in the band in high school; so they based a lot of measurements on a football field scale.

"It's longer than six football fields."

"Okaaay. And how wide is it?"

"The same"

"Good God! We could get lost in that thing!"

"We could," Ashley nodded absently as she followed the lawyer's car behind the house to find the garage.

The garage was separate of the castle, but luckily for the girls, who had to unload the covered trailer that they were pulling, there was an awning connecting the garage and the side of the house. Ashley maneuvered the truck to where the back of the trailer was facing the side door they were to enter. She turned off the truck and the girls climbed out. The sound of the rain pounding on the metal awning was deafening.

"I'm sorry I couldn't take you through the front entrance to get the full effect, but I thought you ladies would like to stay dry," The lawyer came up to them.

"You thought right," Brandi told him.

"Thank you Mr. Lawrence. We appreciate it.

"No problem, ladies. Shall we go in and see your new home?" He walked up to the door, opened it with the key, then pushed the rather large door open for them. As they past him he handed each of them a set of keys.

"Thank you," the girls said in turn.

"Just so you two will know, you and Kaleb are the only ones with the keys to the doors."

"Kaleb?" Brandi asked.

"The butler," Ashley answered. "Remember? I thought I told you about him."

"You probably did, but I probably zoned out after you said butler. Or was still stuck on the 'I'm rich' part."

Ashley rolled her eyes at her friend, who just smiled.

"Do we have any maids? Surely Dr. Benway had maids. There's no way one butler could've taken care of this place all by himself." Brandi observed.

"As far as I'm aware, Kaleb and Dr. Benway were the only ones living here. He never made any mention of any one else ever being with him."

"How strange," Ashley commented on her grandfather as she looked around at the huge kitchen that they had entered.

"Your grandfather was a strange man, Ms. Benway," Mr. Lawrence said.

She nodded as she walked to the middle of the kitchen and made a slow circle. The kitchen was just as breath-taking as the rest of the house with it's size and still held the same ancient feel to it. When she finished her circle she gasped and jumped back as she found herself face to chest with a tall man. He had dark, un-ruly hair that spiked out all over his head, pitch black eyes, and light peach skin. He was wearing the usual butler's uniform.

"Um, h-hello," Ashley stuttered as she tried to settle her heart.

He smirked at her. "Hello," he answered in a surprisingly bright voice that didn't match his appearance very well.

"Hello, Kaleb," Mr. Lawrence piped up. "Kaleb, this is Ms. Benway, and her friend Ms. Stevans. They are the new ladies of the house."

Kaleb bowed low and reached for Ashley's hand. When he took it, he kissed the back lightly. "Welcome, my lady. Welcome home." He smiled. It was a rather chilly smile.

Ashley blushed. "Please, call me Ashley."

Kaleb nodded, "If that is what you wish, Ashley." He turned to Brandi. "And what would you prefer me to call you by, Mistress?"

Brandi raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the title he gave. "Brandi," she answered.

He bowed his head. "Brandi it is then."

Mr. Lawrence looked at his watch. "I hate to just leave you ladies like this but I have another appointment that I'm already late for thanks to this rain. I'll call to check up on you later on in the week, Ms. Benway."

Ashley nodded, "Alright. I'll talk to you then. Thanks, Mr. Lawrence."

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, ma'am. You take good care of them, Kaleb," he called as he made his way.

"I will, Mr. Lawrence. You take care."

"You, too," and he was gone.

Kaleb looked to the girls. "Shall I show you ladies the house and help you find your bedrooms?"

"That would be nice, Kaleb. Thank you," Ashley answered him.

"You're welcome, my lady."

Ashley frowned slightly at the title, but sighed and let it pass.

* * *

Ashley and Brandi were continually kept in awe as Kaleb showed them all of the high points of the castle. Everywhere they looked were portraits of regal-looking people and beautiful landscapes; as well as, several intricate tapestries. The tables that dotted the walls of the hallways had gorgeous and expensive nick-knacks on top of them; and the floors of the hallways were all made of some dark marble. 

On the first floor he showed them the amazing library. It's shell-like ceiling, truly looked like some sort of seashell and had many tiny, bright colored lights in the folds. The limestone hearth was long with intricate carvings of scholars, woman, and children with books in numerous locations; like under trees, in beds or chairs, at libraries, and even beaches. All of the walls except for one with the hearth were covered with shelf after shelf of books; from floor to ceiling. The shelves on the outer wall were set around the three large picture windows, each of which had awell padded bench built into the shelves in front of it. In the middle of the room was a large desk, with stationery, pens, pencils, sharpeners, letter openers, and a very modern and out-of-place computer.

Also on the first floor, set right in the middle of the castle, was a chapel. Artificial light shown through beautiful stained glass windows on the walls and on the ceiling. The beautiful mural of cherubs painted upon the ceiling looked as though it came straight out of the Renaissance era. The alter was made of a red oak and had a semi-gloss finish, as were the many pews which seats were covered in a deep-red velvet cushion. The pulpit and the cross beyond where wonderfully hand carved of the same red oak, but were of an extremely glossy finish, and both had gold inlaid in gorgeous patterns.

The dinning room was the last important room on the first floor, besides the kitchen. It had an incredibly long table made of some wood that was so dark, it was almost black. It was polished to such a high shine that one could see their reflection in it. Between each of the iron wall sconces were more tapestries of regal banquets and seemingly royal families having meals at their own tables.

On the top floor (which was reached by an elevator, thankfully) were the girls bedrooms and the den. Kaleb did not show them the Living rooms on the other floors because they were so like the den, only more formal and were only for when you were entertaining guests. The Den had it's own limestone hearth with high a arch. The carvings where nothing spectacular; just a few curves and swells so that it wouldn't look dull. Imported bronze lamps were placed strategically amongst the furniture. The chairs and couches were overstuffed and extremely comfortable; made of deep brown wood and covered in smooth leather. There was even a seat set into a bay window, which Ashley found delightful. Turkish and Egyptian firearms adorned the walls; as well as, sabers, swords and knives, all with intricate hilts and/or sheaths.

Brandi's bedroom followed the usual style of being extraordinarily large but was surprisingly light compared to the other rooms. The dark wood floor was strategically covered in plush pale green rugs. The king size bed had a white comfitor, pale green sheets and a sheer, shimmering pale green and white canopy. The four posts of the bed had the shimmering cloth draped down them, all the way to the floor. The hearth was made of a light marble, and had a mantle that was cleared off so that Brandi could set whatever she wanted to on it. The walls had a few tapestries of peaceful landscapes and gardens with beautiful flowers. The wall sconces and the light on the ceiling let off a soothing white light. The large dresser and chest-of-drawers were made of the same light oak as the bed and were carved in simple and soft curves and swells. Brandi was over joyed with the room and especially the huge walk-in closet that was actually capable of holding all her clothes and shoes, and the large bathroom that was connected to her room.

Ashley's room, on the other hand, was as breath taking as the library and chapel. The room was absolutely gargantuan. The bed was far larger than a king-size, it was larger than two king-sizes together. It was made of the dark-red wood, polished to an extraordinary shine and engraved with detailed dragons and fairies. It was draped with a jet black comfitor, and golden silk sheets; and a black curtain hang down from the canopy at the from the four posts and was held back with the gold silk so that you could loose it and hide the occupants of the bed. The hearth was large, made of a stone of a grey that was neither light, nor dark. It was also carved with intricate, extremely detailed, dragons, fairies, and other beautiful, mythical creatures. The light came only from the hearth and well proportioned wall sconces, but was still well lit at night. There was a beautiful set of French doors that opened onto a large, private balcony. The doors could also be covered with the black drapes, but were currently held back by the gold silk, as well. The room held no tapestries or portraits, but did not seem to be lacking for decorations, thanks to the amazing sizes and makes of the sconces. One couldn't really describe them in any detail; just that the black iron they were made of seemed to spread across the walls at specific intervals like ivy and had some gold seemingly woven in to add sparkle and color to them.

* * *

Once they were back downstairs, Kaleb left the girls to their own devices as he went to prepare dinner. Ashley headed straight to the library. Brandi followed, laughing. 

"Count on you to run right to the library," she told her friend.

Ashley looked over her shoulder and grinned at Brandi. "What can I say? I am a dedicated bookworm."

They both laughed and entered the library; Ashley heading to one of the many shelves of books, and Brandi to the computer.

* * *

Kaleb walked into the kitchen and found it occupied by a dark figure. Kaleb bowed low with his right fist over his heart.

"Have you given them the chocolate, yet?" came a rough voice from the dark persona.

"Not yet, your Highness. I was just coming for it."

"Good. Hurry up and give it to them. I want to meet my bride by dinner."

"Yes, your Highness. I will give it to them right away."

"Excellent," the figure drawled out with a purr. He then disappeared through a side door.

* * *

Moments later, Kaleb walked into the library and found Brandi talking to someone via Instant Messenger and Ashley curled up onone of the seats set in front of apicture window with a book. He cleared histhroat to get their attention. He smiled when they both looked at him. "Would you ladies like a piece of fudge before dinner?" 

Ashley nodded and smiled at him. "That sounds nice, Kaleb. Thank you." She moved to get up, but he was standing in front of her, holding the tray down to her before she could finish the motion. "Oh," she said in surprise. "Thank you," she said again as she picked up a piece of the fudge.

Kaleb stood up straight and looked at her expectantly as she took a small sample bite of the fudge. Ashley's eyes closed and she made a sound of approval at the taste.

"This is delicious, Kaleb. Did you make it?"

Kaleb actually looked surprised for a second, but immediately covered it. "No, my Lady. It was...imported."

Ashley looked at him strangely before going back to her fudge and her book.

Kaleb went over to Brandi and offered her the last piece. She took it and nibbled at it.

"Mmm, this is good! Thanks, buddy-ro!"

Kaleb blinked at her in surprise, then smiled and bowed low to them. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I'll come get you when it is."

Ashley nodded, her nosealready backin the book. "Okay, Kaleb. Thanks again."

Kaleb bowed again and left the room with a strange smirk on his face.

* * *

About thirty minutes later Brandi and Ashley were following Kaleb to the dinning room. Neither of them noticed the strange smirk on Kaleb's face, asthey were talking and laughing about a friend that they had spoken to while Brandi was online. 

When they reached the dinning room, Kaleb opened the door for them with a flourish and a bow. Ash walked in and her laughter stopped abruptly as she froze. Brandi almost ran into her, she had stopped so suddenly. Brandi looked around her shoulder to see what was wrong.

What she saw was a table full of warriors. All but one had spiky, out of control, hair; the other was bald. Everyone of them wore a strange form of armor over their upper bodies, and everyone of them had bulging, well defined muscles.

The smaller man at the head of the table stood up and smiled almost evilly at the girls.

"Hello, Ladies. Please, sit down. Kakarot...or should I say, Kaleb...has worked hard on this special meal."

Ashley was trying her hardest to keep her wits about her; it wasn't working. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Your house, my dear?" the dark man laughed.

Ashley frowned. Now she could think straight, she was getting mad. "Yes, MY house. I have a certified will of my Grandfather's that says this house is mine. And everything else he owned." Her hands were set firmly on her hips as she stared him down.

The man threw his head back and laughed. The men all had grins on their faces as well. "Hahaa, I think it is safe to say she'll make a wonderful Queen once she completes the transformation. Don't you think so, men?" They all nodded and laughed quietly.

"Qu-queen?" Ashley stuttered out.

"Yes, my dear. You are to become my Queen."

"And...the transformation?"

"Oh, yes. Remember the fudge you and your friend ate?" She nodded. "It was a very special invention by your Grandfather. You want to know what it is for?" His grin was malicious. She and Brandi paled slightly, but they nodded. "It is to turn humans into Saiyans."

"S-saiyans?" Brandi asked.

"Yes."

"Oh, my God."

Brandi turned to her friend. "What?"

"I just realized where I've seen them before, and I know what a Saiyan is."

"Oh?" the man asked.

"And that would be...?" Brandi asked.

"You know that show Luke is always watching? Dragonball Z?"

Brandi thought about it for a moment. "Vaguely. Was it also the name of that fighting game he was always playing?"

"Yeah. The Saiyans are a race of aliens, violent aliens, in the story. And these are all Saiyans, and he's the Prince. Vegeta...," her voice trailed off.

"Ahh, it's nice to hear my name on your lips, dear." He leered at her. "I can't wait to see what other tones you can say it in."

Ashley blushed, then she suddenly turned pale. "I...I don't...feel so good alla sudden. . ."

"Ash?" Brandi looked worried.

"It's the transformation. It's beginning. Since she ate her fudge first, it's started before your's," Kaleb's, or now known as Kakarot's, voice sounded from behind the girls.

Vegeta frowned and was instantly by Ashley's side. Ashley looked at him nervously before groaning and falling forward slightly. Vegeta caught her; she was in too much pain to notice who held her.

Brandi gasped and jumped forward to get her friend but one of the other Saiyans stopped her. This one looked a lot like Kakarot, but had darker skin and a scar on his left cheek. She stepped back in shock, but then the transformation started on her as well. She gasped at the sudden pain. The new Saiyan reached out to steady her, but she backed away and glared at him. The stand off was broken by another moan from Ashley.

"I'm taking her to our room," Vegeta picked her up and carried her out.

"Wait...," Brandi managed to get out, but Vegeta didn't pay her any attention. She fell over in pain, the new Saiyan caught her. "Who?" she asked, dazedly, starting to loose consciousness.

"Bardock. My name is Bardock," he answered.

She looked at him a moment, then passed out.

Bardock looked to the other Saiyans. "I'll take her to her room. I'm sure the Prince will be down before too long to give out orders. I'd advise you to eat before he does." He picked Brandi up and began carrying her out.

"Father?"

"Yes, Kakarot?" He turned to face his son, who had a rather worried expression on his face.

"They'll be okay, right?" he asked in a low tone, knowing he would be ridiculed should the other Saiyans hear.

"Of course! I helped Benwaymake that stuff. The transformation will hurt, but once it's complete, they will be healthy, full-blooded Saiyans."

Kakarot nodded, then left his father to sit at an empty seat at the table to get his share of the meal.

Bardock looked at his youngest son. He was so different from the other Saiyans; but then again, so was his father. And his older brother for that matter. Bardock sighed and walked out.

_What have we got ourselves into, my Prince_, he thought as he looked down at the unconscious human in his arms. _What, indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I still don't own it.

A/N: Uum...yeah. writer's block sucks. And so does work. . . That's all. Read, enjoy, Review. The more reviews I get, the harder I'll try to get the next chapter out. M/F lemon in this one, btw. Have fun!

Chapter Two:

Vegeta quickly took Ashley up to her room on the top floor of the castle. He laid her down on the bed gently and pushed her hair away from her sweat soaked face. He sat up and looked around the room. He was pleased to see that someone, probably Bardock and Raditz, had brought her things up to the room.

He went over to the pile of suitcases and opened the one on top. He started rummaging through it and smiled when he found a long silk nightgown. Vegeta went back to the bed. Ashley gave a small whimper, still going through the pains of transformation. Vegeta smoothed her hair back, then leaned down to take off her shoes and socks. He quickly undressed her completely, and slipped the nightgown on her. Once finished, he pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. He picked her up, laid her on her side, and drew the covers over her.He quickly took off his armor and the shirt underneath. He toed off his boots then climbed in the bed with her. Once he spooned her against him, she moaned and tried to bury her face in his chest.

"Soon, my bride. Soon." He smoothed her hair one last time and kissed her on the cheek, then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ashley awoke feeling warm and very comfortable. She sighed and snuggled closer into the hot body next to her, purring unconsciously as strong arms enveloped her. 

She had almost drifted back into the realm of dreams when a deep chuckle reached her ears and shook the bare chest she was nestled against.

"Comfortable?" Vegeta's deep voice asked.

Ashley's eyes went wide as she abruptly shoved against his chest and retreated to the opposite end of the bed. This merely caused him to laugh more.

"I take it you're feeling better?" he asked with that famous smirk.

"I-uh..um...y-yes...m-much, thank you. . ." she stuttered.

The smirk turned into a grin as she blushed. Vegeta moved a little closer to her and reached out a hand to cup her chin. Ashley swallowed nervously and tried to back away, but he quickly moved to put his other hand on her waist and pull her to him. He easily maneuvered them to where he was sitting back against the pillows and she was sitting sideways in his lap, falling onto his chest. He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought the other hand up to frame her face, allowing his fingers to tangle in her now black, spiky hair. He brought her face so close, that his lips brushed hers as he spoke quietly.

"Why are you so afraid of me? I haven't hurt you."

"Why do you think?" Ashley asked, then answered her own question as she pushed away from him enough to sit up. "You're supposed to be a character on a show and yet you're here in real life, sleeping in my bed half naked, with all your minions or subjects or whatever running around doing who-the-heck-knows-what to my house,have apparently turned me into a Saiyan as well, and sleeping in my bed half naked!"

Vegeta smirked again, "You've already mentioned that last part, love."

Ashley jerked slightly. "Love?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Yes," he said, "love." Then brought his lips fully against hers.

Her eyes widened and she completely froze. Then just as quickly let out a small whimper before melting against his heat and relaxing against his chest as she began to kiss him back. He made a sound of approval, then pulled away from her slowly. Ashley gasped softly as his lips left hers. She opened her eyes and stared at him in confusion.

"Wha-" was her intelligent response.

He laughed lightly and just smirked at the glare he received for it. Vegeta pulled her back against his chest and pulled her head to where it rested on his shoulder.

"Make yourself comfortable, love. I need to tell you what is really going on here. It's a rather long story."

Ashley nodded, then stopped. Her eyes widened and she sat up again, abruptly. "Brandi! What happened to Brandi?"

Vegeta frowned in slight annoyance. "She should be in her room. Recovering from her own transformation."

Ashley began to push herself off his lap so she could get off the bed, but his arms held her captive.

"Lemme go. I want to see her."

"No, I need to tell you-"

"Brandi needs to know what's going on, too. You turned her into a Saiyan, as well. Remember?" She glared at him.

He glared back. Through his clenched teeth, "Yes, I remember."

"Then let me go to her. You can tell us both at the same time."

He kept glaring at her, but only received her steady, determined look. He finally relaxed into a small smirk. "You will make a wonderful Queen with your attitude." He pulled her to him abruptly and kissed her again.

Ashley let out a smothered complaint; but just as before, she melted against him. Vegeta pulled away from her lips and began to work his way down her throat. "You taste so good. . ." he murmured into her neck.

"Vegeta. . . ?"

"Hmm. . ."

"Stop."

"No."

Ashley tried not to moan as he hit a sensitive spot on her neck, but still shivered. "Vegeta, please. Brandi-"

"Can wait." He pushed her down onto the bed and leaned over her; raining kisses across her collarbone.

This time she did moan; but as he began to pull down one of the straps to her nightgown, she snapped back to attention. She shoved at him, as hard as she could, and managed to push him off fairly easily with her new strength. Ashley blinked in surprise and then, not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth, jumped off the bed and ran for the door.

Vegeta sat in shock for a moment, then jumped up after her. She had already gotten out into the hall by the time he reached the door. He had to dart down the hall after her as she was making her way quickly to Brandi's room. He phased in front of her, grabbed her, and shoved her gently against the wall. He held her wrists in his hands and used his body to pin the rest of her to the wall; carefully maneuvering to where she couldn't knee him in the groin should she choose to do so. Ashley growled and squirmed, her tail lashing out, hitting the wall and his thigh.

Vegeta just growled back. "Stupid, woman! Hold still."

"Let go!"

They struggled for a bit; her fighting as hard as she could, and him trying not to hurt her. They were finally interrupted by the door to Brandi's room opening.

"What the hell?" It was Bardock who poked his head out. What he saw was Ashley in her thin nightgown, pressed against the wall by Vegeta's shirtless body. He smirked, "Excuse me," and started to go back into the room.

"Wait!" Ashley called. "How's Brandi?"

Vegeta snarled. Bardock looked to Vegeta for permission, which caused Ashley to growl.

_Now this is interesting, _Bardock thought, glancing between them and struggling not to laugh.

At Vegeta's nod he told Ashley that Brandi was fine. The transformation was complete and she was sleeping peacefully. Ashley relaxed a little, but still looked troubled.

Vegeta resisted the urge to sigh. "Bardock, when Brandi awakens, take her to the den. We will join you two there to inform the ladies of what is going on."

"Yes, sire." Bardock bowed and retreated back into Brandi's quarters.

Vegeta turned back to Ashley and gave her a hard look. Though her natural instinct was to shrink back from him, she lifted her chin to look down her nose at him. He actually smirked at this.

"You are certainly a brave one, my lovely."

She frowned, but only got out a small shriek of surprise as he scooped her upand carried her back to her room over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Put me down, you... you. . ."

He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed. "'You what?"

She glared at him, not saying anything. Cussing was not her thing, and even though some would say the situation defiantly called for it, she refused to sink that low.

Vegeta climbed on top of her. "Well?"

Ashley turned her head away. "Leave me alone."

"I'd rather not." He lifted a strand of her hair to his nose and inhaled her scent. He began to purr.

She turned nervous eyes on him to see what he was doing. Vegeta smirked at her.

"I love your new scent," was his excuse. And then he was pressed down against her, his mouth ravishing her neck, and his hands pushing her gown up her thighs.

She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. "Vegeta...stop. . ."

"No, not this time." He slipped a finger inside her, very glad he had taken her underwear off when he changed her. Ashley whimpered, tangled her fingers in his hair, and then pulled his head up where she could kiss him. His eyes widened, then he began to kiss her deeply. He growled deep in his throat. "I thought you wanted me to stop?"

"I changed my mind," she replied, breathlessly.

He laughed out-right, and then kissed her again. He pushed another finger into her only to still as she stiffened. "Kami, you're so tight." He began to pump them again very slowly as she got used the stretching. "Ashley?"

"Mmm?" Whether that was pain or pleasure, he couldn't tell.

"You've never done this before?" He was, of course, turned on at the aspect. _She really will be all mine, _was his thought.

She shook her head and opened hazy, pleasure-filled, eyes to look up at him. Vegeta smiled at her,then proceeded to devour her mouth. He lifted up long enough to pull her gown off, and then his mouth returned to hers. His hands gripped her thighs and pulled them apart so he could settle himself between them. He pushed two fingers back inside of her, his thumb rubbed her clit, causing her to shake and moan. He purred in her ear and nibbled at her throat to distract her as he pushed a third finger inside. She whimpered, but it didn't take long to calm her back down as he latched onto one pert breast and sucked.

"Vegeta. . ." It was a soft plea for more that caused him to groan. He decided she was as prepared as she was going to be and removed his fingers. Ashley cried out from the loss and opened her eyes to see why he stopped. She froze in admiration as she saw him remove his stretchy pants and turn back to her in all his nude glory. Her eyes followed as he resumed his position between her legs. She gulped, then lifted her eyes up to his smirking face.

"Don't worry, beautiful." He positioned himself at her entrance. "I'll take care of you." He covered her mouth with his and pushed in without further warning. Ashley let out a small scream of pain that he swallowed, but was grateful that he had taken the time to stretch her before hand. This hurt enough. She whimpered and trembled beneath him as he moaned and tried to keep from just slamming into her.

When she finally got used to the feel of him inside of her, Ashley tentatively pushed her hips up against his. Vegeta loosed a growl and snarled out "Mine!", and then began to trust into her at a steady pace. She gasped and dug her nails into his shoulders. She flat out screamed, though, when he found a spot inside her that made stars burst in her head. He growled again in triumph and ran himself over that spot again and again, picking up speed, driving her mad with the pleasure. It wasn't long before her back started to arch bow-tight.

Ashley groaned, and then screamed his name so loud Bardock would have no trouble hearing it even through the stone walls. Vegeta all but slammed into her, gasping as her walls tightened and squeezed his length wonderfully.

He gave a low growl, "Mine," and bit her neck hard enough to draw blood as he released his seed deep inside of her. Ashley yelped in surprise, then reciprocated the action on his neck without conscious thought.

After they had cleaned up their marks, Vegeta slid out of her and rolled over onto his back, pulling her with him so she was lying on his chest. Ashley purred and nuzzled into him sleepily. He smiled and said into her hair one more time, "Mine."

"Yes..." came the lethargic reply, "yours." And with that, they both fell back to sleep.


End file.
